1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to LEDs (light emitting diodes), and more particularly to an LED with high light emitting efficiency and a manufacturing method of the LED.
2. Description of the Related Art
LEDs have low power consumption, high efficiency, quick reaction time, long lifetime, and the absence of toxic elements such as mercury during manufacturing. Due to those advantages, traditional light sources are gradually replaced by LEDs. LEDs are capable of converting electrons into photons to emit radiant light at a certain spectrum out of the LEDs. The LEDs each include a substrate for disposing a light emitting layer. However, a part of radiant light emitted from the light emitting layer may be absorbed by the substrate, which is located under the light emitting layer. Such that, a light emitting intensity of the LED may be reduced.
Therefore, an LED and a manufacturing method of the LED that overcome aforementioned deficiencies are required.